


Friendship

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Friendship, Jamie is just like her mothers, Jamie makes a new friend!, Maggie is so proud of her daughter, SO MUCH FLUFF, but it’s okay in the end, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Jamie comes home from school with a dilemma and Maggie offers her help resulting in one of the best outcomes she and Alex could have wanted for their oldest.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A HEADS UP THERE IS THE POSSIBLE TRIGGER OF BULLYING IN THIS STORY BUT NO DESCRIPTION SO JUST BE CAREFUL!

It was a Tuesday afternoon, Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremiah helping the eight year old with his homework when Jamie came in looking a little lost and sad. Maggie looked up from watching her son write out a math problem to observe her daughter.

“Hey sweetheart, how was school?”

Jamie barely seemed to register her mother’s question as she took off her shoes.

“It was okay I guess.”

Maggie furrowed her brow at Jamie’s mumbled answer, normally Jamie would be happy to ramble on about her day and sit with her and Jeremiah at the table stealing snacks from her brother. Maggie watched as Jamie headed for her room and shut the door before glancing at Jeremiah.

“You keep working little man, I’ll be right back.”

The boy nodded ignoring the way Maggie messed up his dark brown hair as she stood. Maggie made her way to her 13 year old’s room pausing to lightly knock on the door.

“Jamie? Can I come in?”

After a moment Jamie answered.

“Yeah.”

Maggie slowly opened the door and found her daughter sitting on her bed looking at her hands with a furrowed brow. If Alex were here she’d say how much Jamie looked like a younger Maggie with her espresso brown curls and light mocha skin and that little worried expression that caused a wrinkle between her eyes. Maggie stepped into the room smiling a little at her daughter as she sat beside her on the bed gently rubbing her back.

“What's on your mind _nena_?”

Jamie fidgeted with her fingers biting her lip looking unsure making Maggie give a soft smile letting her daughter taking her time. After a few minutes Jamie just shook her head making Maggie nod and kiss her head.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine just remember I’m always here if you need to talk okay?”

Jamie nodded not looking up as Maggie stood to leave, before she could though Jamie grabbed her sleeve keeping her from moving.

“I need help _Mamma_.”

Maggie sat back down taking her daughter’s hand worried.

“What's the problem Jamie? Are you in trouble?”

Jamie shook her head before taking a deep breath.

“There’s this girl at school, I don’t really know her I just have a couple classes with her, and she gets picked on and bullied a lot just because she’s different.”

Maggie raised a brow lifting her daughter’s chin to meet her mahogany brown eyes.

“What do you mean she’s different?”

Jamie shrugged.

“She’s an alien, an Infernian to be exact.”

Maggie was still confused, apart from their abilities Infernians were indistinguishable from humans.

“That’s it?”

Jamie shook her head.

“No, she recently came out to the school as gay and people are picking on her even more for it! She went to her locker yesterday after lunch and found a bunch of mean sticky notes all over it! She looked so sad _Mamma_ I want to help her but I don’t know how.”

Maggie felt pride bloom in her chest as she held her daughter close kissing her head.

“Just like your mom, always wanting to help everyone. Why don’t you start by being her friend _nena_? You know exactly what it feels like to be teased like that and you learned to stand up for yourself maybe now you can stand up for someone else too.”

Jamie thought about it slowly smiling as she nodded hugging Maggie’s neck.

“I will, thanks _Mamma_.”

Maggie smiled returning the hug while kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“Anytime sweetheart, now come on your brother is doing multiplication and I need some help showing him how to do it.”

Jamie beamed and followed Maggie back to the kitchen to help Jeremiah with his homework her mood much better.

A few days later Maggie is sitting at the kitchen table reading through the newspaper when Jamie came home but didn’t leave the living room.

“ _Mamma_! Can you come here?”

Maggie raised a brow confused but got to her feet and headed to the living room. As soon as she stepped into the room her mind blanked at what she saw. Jamie was standing there with a girl who had dirty blonde hair and both of them looked like they’d just gone a couple rounds in a fight but they were smiling huge smiles. Maggie opened her mouth to ask what happened but before she could Jamie threw her arm around the girl’s shoulder.

“ _Mamma_ this is my new friend Vicki! Can she stay for dinner?”

Maggie blinked before breaking into a smile.

“I don’t see why not if her parents don’t mind.”

Vicki shook her head with a smile.

“My mother doesn’t mind I asked before we left school.”

Maggie nodded offering her hand to Vicki.

“I’m Maggie, one of Jamie’s moms, it’s nice to meet you Vicki.”

Vicki happily shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers! Thank you for letting me stay for awhile.”

Maggie nodded looking at Jamie who looked happier than she had in days.

“Any time now why don’t you girls go clean up, dinner is in an hour when Alex gets home.”

The girls nodded and Jamie led Vicki to the bathroom, Maggie pretended not to notice Vicki’s whisper.

“Your mom seems really nice, I can’t wait to meet the other one.”

A half hour later Alex arrived home with Jeremiah, all dirty from soccer practice, quickly sending their son to clean up and change while she went to Maggie kissing her cheek as she looked at the table that held an extra place setting and chair.

“Do we have a guest for dinner?”

Maggie nodded before returning the kiss and smiling.

“We do actually, our daughter brought a friend home.”

Alex smiled for a moment before it fell a bit.

“It’s not that Kaitlyn girl is it? I don’t like her very much she’s so snobby.”

Maggie shook her head as she finished putting dinner on the table.

“No it’s not her, you’ll see in a minute. DINNER IS READY!”

Alex rolled her eyes as she took her seat taking Maggie’s hand as the other woman sat beside her. After a few minutes Jamie, Vicki and Jeremiah came into the room and took their seats. Jamie paused to hug Alex and kiss her cheek before sitting beside Vicki.

“Mom this is my new friend Vicki!”

Alex smiled at the girl.

“Hello Vicki, it’s nice to meet you.”

Vicki smiled back happily.

“It’s nice to meet you to Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex chuckled a bit surprised Vicki was informed on her last name difference from Maggie’s but said nothing as they fell into routine of talking about their days while eating. After dinner Vicki helped Jamie do dishes before they hung out in Jamie’s room giggling as they watched movies until sunset when Maggie knocked on the door.

“Hey girls, it’s getting dark I think it’s time for Vicki to go home.”

Jamie and Vicki shared a look before Jamie looked at Maggie pouting.

“Can’t she stay the night? Please _mamma_?”

Maggie felt herself smile as she crossed her arms leaning on the door frame.

“What does Vicki’s mom say?”

The girls looked at each other and Vicki smiled.

“I can call her and see but I think she’d be okay with it if you are.”

Maggie looked at Jamie’s begging face before smiling.

“Let me talk it over with your mom while Vicki calls her mother.”

Jamie cheered happily making Maggie and Vicki laugh the former leaving the doorway to find Alex in the living room.

“How would you feel about the girls having a sleepover tonight Ally?”

Alex looked up from her book brows furrowing a bit in thought.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, Jamie usually goes to the DEO with me. If she’s willing to give that up I guess it’s okay as long as they aren’t up all night.”

Maggie smiled stealing a kiss.

“You’re daughter is going to want to tackle you after that answer.”

Alex returned the kiss happily with a content hum.

“I’m just happy she has a new friend and such a polite one at that.”

Maggie nodded her agreement before straightening up.

“I agree now I have to go see what Vicki’s mom said before we think too far ahead.”

Alex nodded going back to her book as Maggie returned to Jamie’s room smiling when she found the girl’s beaming excitedly.

“I take it that means she said yes?”

The girls both nodded happily making her chuckle.

“Alright then it’s okay but there are rules, don’t stay up all night and if you do try to keep the volume down your mom has work tomorrow, and Jamie she said since you’re having a sleepover you can’t go with her.”

Jamie nodded already up and digging out some pajamas for Vicki to borrow making Maggie chuckle and shake her head.

“Okay goodnight girls.”

Jamie and Vicki both beamed at her and said in unison.

“Night!”

Maggie left the room smiling as love and pride for her daughter filled her chest, not only had Jamie stood up for someone else who needed it but she made a friend and seemed to really like her, she was happy and Maggie couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
